Rampage of Death
by SerafinaMoon
Summary: Someone has found a loophole in the ancient texts on how to gain a M. item. Instead of dueling Yugi to get another M. item the mysterious villan wants to kill Yugi to get his M. Puzzle. R&R Pleez COMPLETED IMPORTANT NOTE TO REVIEWERS! Sequel posted
1. Where it all began

A/N- This is my first time at this P-pulls (this is my word I own it!) so please forgive me if I do something wrong. Pleez read & review and let me know what I do wrong. Also don't send flames, constructive criticism yes, flames no. By the way I don't own Yugioh! Or any characters except ones I create, if I create any (don't worry, I will)  
  
Selina: Do I get to be in this one? *jumps up and down*  
  
Serafina: I'll think about it. *rolls eyes*  
  
Selina: Please Hikari? *puppy eyes*  
  
Serafina: I said, I'll think about it! *sigh* u_u  
  
Selina: On with the ficcy!  
  
Serafina: How much chocolate have you had today?  
  
Selina: None. *hides just emptied bag of Hershey's Kisses*  
  
Serafina: So what's that behind your back?  
  
Selina: Nothing. *smiles "sweetly"* ^_^  
  
Serafina: Don't do that; it makes you look evil. *grabs bag from behind Selina's back*  
  
Selina: Well I am your Yami right?  
  
Serafina: *sigh* anyways on w/the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1- Where it all began  
  
"We've found the ancient texts, master," said a shaky male voice.  
  
"Good, bring them to me," replied a cold voice out of the shadows.  
  
"Here they are, my master," the male voice said as the man handed the stone tablets to his master who was wearing a long brown robe over the outer layer of clothing and the hood of the robe came down shielding the master's eyes.  
  
"Hmm." the master said looking at the tablets. "Yes! This is just what I have been looking for. There are four ways to receive a Millennium Item. Either you are tested by the item and it deems you worthy, you duel someone with a Millennium Item and win it, someone with a Millennium Item gives it to you willingly, or.that person with the item dies and you become the new holder."  
  
"So what does that mean, master?"  
  
"It means we are going Millennium Item Holder Hunting! MUAHAHAHAHA!" (A/N- Ooo, that sent chills up my spine.)  
  
"But.I don't want to kill anyone, what about one of the other ways?"  
  
"Shut up mortal!" the master used the telekinetic powers of the Millennium Bracelet to throw the panicked man into the wall. "Think about it Nixie, I obviously can't be tested by an item that is already in the possession of another, they are NOT going to give me their item, and my dueling skills are not at the best right now. Once I kill Yugi Motou and gain the strategists powers, along with the others, possessed by the pharaoh. Then and only then will I duel for other Millennium Items. Now Nixie, get up and serve me or suffer the consequences."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good night Grampa!" Yugi said to his grandfather as he climbed the stairs of the Turtle Game Shop to his room after he finished his supper.  
  
"Good night Yugi, see you in the morning!" Grampa called back to his grandson.  
  
Yugi reached the top of the stairs and went into the door on the right; the other was his grandfather's room since they lived above the game shop. Taking the Millennium Puzzle off and setting it on his bedside table, Yami, the spirit of the puzzle came out and sat on the end of Yugi's bed. He had a serious expression on his face, "What has been troubling you aibou? I have felt your distress and unease all afternoon."  
  
"I'm not sure exactly. I just feel like some new evil is coming for us." (A/N- Ooo! Spooooooky!)  
  
"Well, whatever it is, we will face it together."  
  
"Thanks, Yami."  
  
"Good night Hikari."  
  
"Good night Yami."  
  
There was a faint glow from the Millennium Puzzle, signaling that Yami had gone back into the puzzle. Yugi lay down peacefully in his bed, under the covers, and looked out his window up at the moon. Yami always had a way of making him feel confident and brave. Yugi fell asleep, happy and relaxed, oblivious to what was waiting for him in the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, can we go now? The kid's light had been out for half an hour already," Nixie said to his partner Ralph.  
  
"No you moron! (A/N- that's moron, not maroon. LOL. Sorry people, that's an inside joke.) The grandfather is still awake. We can't be seen. We sneak in, stab the kid in the chest, steal his pyramid-necklace-thing, and we sneak back out. You got it?'  
  
"Yeah. I got it," Nixie said in a grumpy way.  
  
"Good, look the light just went out in that room right there. The old man must be going to sleep, now we only have to wait a little bit longer."  
  
Nixie and his partner sat talking for a while till they thought everyone in the house was asleep. Then they snuck up to the front door and Nixie picked the lock on the game-shop door. They walked in and closed the door silently behind them. They crept through the house and up the stairs. (A/N- dun dun dun!)  
  
"Which door is it?" Nixie asked Ralph.  
  
"The one on the right, Nix you dope. I don't even know why the master sends you on these missions."  
  
"Shut up!" Nixie whispered fiercely as he opened the door to Yugi's room Ralph stepped past him into the room pulling out a dagger that glistened in the moonlight. Nixie stood out in the hallway making sure Yugi's grandfather didn't wake up. Ralph walked over to Yugi's bed and stepped on a creaky spot on the floor making Yugi wake up. He sat up and saw the knife in the hands of a man wearing a ski mask. He opened his mouth to scream, but a backhand from his attacker silenced him and knocked him off his bed into the floor by his bedside table. He grabbed his Millennium Puzzle and put it around his neck. Before he could give control over to Yami he felt a fire on his back as the man tried to stab Yugi from behind. Yugi rolled to the side as the man slashed at him again. Yugi backed up so that he was up against the wall, practically leaning out his open window. The man slashed again and Yugi felt a searing pain as his arm and chest were slashed open. Yugi fell out the window from the force of the blow just barely managing to catch hold of his windowsill. His attackers thinking he had fallen to the ground, went out from the house as fast as they could without making a sound. They came below Yugi's window, but did not find him lying on the ground. They looked up and saw him dangling well beyond their reach. Ralph was about to suggest they go back inside and finish him off when two stray Dobermans (A/N- that just "happened" to be there ^_^) came up to them and started growling. Two men with one dagger against two lethal Doberman did not seem like very good odds so they decided to make a break for it. They bolted for their car with the two dogs right on their heels. (A/N- I know that the dogs could easily catch them, just bare with me here. Thanks ^_^) They barely got away in time. Nixie got bitten on the forearm, but that was the extent of their injuries as they drove off. Unfortunatly Yugi was losing a lot of blood and having trouble holding onto the windowsill. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and Yami took over. He pulled himself, difficultly, up and into the window and collapsed onto the floor behind his bed with blood forming a small pool around him and blood dripping from his windowsill down his wall.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, I wasn't there for you when you needed me," Yami said as he sank into darkness, but Yuci didn not hear him because he was unconscious in his soul room.  
  
A/N- Well I hope you liked it, but if you didn't and thought it was boring please, please, PLEASE tell me how I can make it better and more interesting. I will welcome most ideas, but whether I use them or not depends on if they fit the story or are interesting enough (no offence).  
  
Selina: *picks up new bag of choclate* Bye everybody. R&R. Thanks 


	2. The Rope

A/N- Thank you soooo much Angel-of-the-Apocalypse for reviewing me. I'm glad you liked the first chapter. You made me so happy by reviewing on the first day I posted it. Unfortunately no one else has reviewed me and now I'm in a down-ish mood. Pweez weview. *cries* cause only one person reviewed. Thanks again Angel.  
  
Selina: Don't you guys have any more candy around here?  
  
Serafina: No. ^_^  
  
Selina: Why not? x_x  
  
Serafina: Because you ate it all already.  
  
Selina: Hey! What's this? *picks up bag of sour skittles*  
  
Serafina: It looks like skittles. #_#  
  
Selina: Yea. *opens bag and eats one* OHHH! They're sooo soouur! .  
  
Serafina: Yep. ^_^ Enjoy the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2- The Rope  
  
"Ah! Nixie. Ralph. So where is the lovely puzzle you have brought for me?" The master said as two men walked into the room.  
  
"Uh. Sorry master we don't have it." The whole ambience changed at once.  
  
"What?! You don't have it?! How hard could it be to kill one boy?!"  
  
Nixie launched into an explanation of what had happened and showed the master his arm to prove the part about the dogs.  
  
"Shut up, you imbeciles!" With a flick of the wrist the two men were lifted into the air and thrown into the nearest wall. "Well if everything is as you say then the boy should be at the hospital or about to be, at least sometime soon. I want you to go there and kill him. Make sure you keep it quiet too!"  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Now GO!"  
  
Ralph helped Nixie up and together they exited the facility and went back to their car to see if Yugi was at the hospital yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey, Tea, and Tristan were on their way to their friend Yugi Motou's house. The game shop/house was in sight when Tea elbowed Joey in the ribs.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, Tea." Joey said annoyed at his friend.  
  
"J-Joey, l-look!" Tea stammered pointing at the side of Yugi's house. "What is that Joey?" Her voice was at an extremely high pitch. She was looking at a dried red stain that was under what they knew to be Yugi's window. The trio ran over to it and they all peered closely at it, while Tristan touched it since it had dripped down to dry at eye level. Some had even dripped off of the windowsill to the ground.  
  
"It looks like blood," Tristan commented worried.  
  
"Yugi!" Tea shouted then raved into the game shop on the first floor with Joey and Tristan right behind her. Yugi's grandfather was just opening the shop as they came in.  
  
"Hello kids!" he said when he saw them. "Yugi! Your friends are here to pick you up for school!"  
  
Tristan, Tea, and Joey waited anxiously for pounding feet on the stairs. Then they could ask Yugi what was outside his window. They waited, but to no avail, they heard nothing.  
  
"I'm worried guys," Tea told Joey and Tristan.  
  
"Why?" Grandpa asked her curios.  
  
Joey told him what they found outside Yugi's window and Tristan, not being able to wait anymore, leapt behind the counter and flew up the stairs everyone else followed him. The group made their way into Yugi's room, but they didn't see anybody in there. Tea shouted and ran over to Yugi's bed; she looked over and let out a strangled sob. The other three saw the dried blood that was on the windowsill and the wall and they ran over to where Tea was huddled on the floor by Yugi's bed crying. They looked over the bed to see Yugi sprawled on the floor in a large pool pf blood. His nightshirt was covered in blood from his back, arm, and chest. His eyes were closed and the Millennium Puzzle rested on his chest. Grandpa stood there with Joey trying to comfort Tea while Tristan ran down to call an ambulance. Joey left Tea with Grandpa and went over to his buddy, checking for a pulse, like Tristan had done before rushing downstairs.  
  
"He's still alive, but he's lost a lot of blood." (A/N- Aww! Poor Yugi! -O_O-)  
  
Tristan came back and Said, "The ambulance will be here in just a few minutes."  
  
"How can you be so calm?" Tea asked Tristan.  
  
"I'm not Tea. It may look like it, but my emotions are on a rampage."  
  
Tea didn't respond; she just kept crying. They waited a few more minutes for the ambulance when Mr. Motou realized something. "Um, kids?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Motou?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Are you sure you don't need someone to stay here with you?"  
  
"I'm sure. Are you going to be ok Tea?"  
  
All she could manage was a nod. "Don't worry, we'll take care of her," Tristan assured the old man as they helped Tea up and headed for the door.  
  
"Let us know what happens, ok Mr. Motou?"  
  
"I will kids, don't worry, Yugi is going to be just fine."  
  
"We'll drop by the hospital after school, so we'll see you later."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
The three left and as soon as they were downstairs they heard Grandpa sobbing in Yugi's room. On the way out of the shop Joey turned the "open" sign so it said "closed" instead.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Joey asked Tristan.  
  
"I don't know. I hope he's ok though."  
  
"Yeah.me too." (A/N- *cries* so sad! ---U_U---) Tristan and Joey finally managed to get Tea to stop crying halfway to school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Solomon Motou went with the ambulance as they took his grandson to the hospital. They managed to stabilize his condition on the ride to the hospital. Mr. Motou figured that his grandson would need a blood transfer from the amount of blood lost. Once at the hospital the doctor confirmed Mr. Motou's suspicions. They told him he would not be able to give blood because he was too old, but that it was not necessary because they had blood reserved for occasions like these. Solomon breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Will he be ok?"  
  
"It's hard to say at the moment. He seems to have been without aide in his present condition for a long time. Once we get him all fixed up all we can do is wait and see."  
  
Mr. Motou stayed in the waiting room for almost half the day while doctors tried to close the wounds in his chest, back, and arm. Tea, Tristan, and Joey came to the hospital after school got out and met up with Grandpa just before the doctor came out to see them.  
  
"Your grandson will be fine, Mr. Motou. We have bandages on his wounds, the blood has been transferred, and he should be just fine. He's asleep right now. We've given him a room of his own, so you can go in if you want. I will take you to his room and you can see him."  
  
"That would be nice doctor, thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. My name is Finnininagan, but you can call me Finn. Oh, we have his clothes and possessions if you want them. Just go to the nurse's station closest to his room and they will give them to you."  
  
"Thank you," Mr. Motou said as he, Joey, Tristan, and Tea followed doctor Finnininagan down the hallway to Yugi's room.  
  
They entered to find Yugi on the bed asleep, just like the doctor said, strapped to all kinds of equipment. His shirt was off since the doctors hadn't put one on him, not wanting to hurt him anymore, so blankets covered him up instead. Yugi's friends stood around their friend while Mr. Motou went to get Yugi's possessions from the nurse's station. When he came back he was carrying Yugi's blood soaked pajamas and the Millennium Puzzle; he saw that the three teens had pulled up chairs next to Yugi's bed. They sat waiting for hours for Yugi to wake up, but he didn't. Finally it got so late that Tea and Tristan had to go home leaving only Joey and Grandpa with Yugi. Joey had fallen asleep when Yugi's grandfather woke him up and asked Joey if he wanted to go get something to eat. Joey complied and together they walked down the hall towards the café.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nix.Nix!" Ralph elbowed his partner in the ribs.  
  
"Huh?" Nixie said half asleep.  
  
"Time to go finish the job. That kid's friend and granddad have just left. He's alone."  
  
"Alright. I'm coming."  
  
He got up and they walked into Yugi's room closing the door behind them. Nixie took a rope out of a pocket in his jacket and walked up to Yugi's bed. He put the rope around Yugi's neck and started to pull the ends in opposite directions. Immediately Yugi stopped breathing and began to turn different colors.  
  
A/N- Sorry it was so long, but I wanted to end it in a cliffie. It was four pages on Microsoft Word! Not that that is a whole lot. On another story I've written (not a fanfic) is 86 pages long. I hoped you liked the second chapter (I hope you liked the first chapter) if you found anything wrong with the spelling/grammar/ect. please let me know. Pleez read and review peoples. If you read it and just thought it was boring please write that and tell me what I can do to make it better, but if you want to complain to just complain and don't have something specific you don't like please don't do that to me. (Pss! I'm new!) No flames except what I already mentioned. I don't mind constructive criticism. Do you know how many commas are in this thing? I noticed that while typing that there seemed to be a lot of commas. Well thanks again and don't forget to review.  
  
Selina: I can't believe you didn't tell me those were sour skittles. V_V  
  
Serafina: Well at least now you shouldn't go picking up candy that doesn't belong to you and eating it. -_-U 


	3. At the Hospital

A/N- Hey once again people! Firstly I want to say sorry for taking so long to post this, but I've been busy studying all week for my exams, World Geography and Physical Science. I wanted to put this up today while I had some time. I've still got one more exam on Monday so I won't be able to post over the weekend, but I will try to post the next chapter on that same Monday since it is a half-day. Next, I want to thank the following people for reviewing me on the second chapter: THE Anonymous reviewer & Hazel. By the way Hazel I will take care of Yugi after all I have to give him back so he can be in our Saturday morning cartoons now don't I? THE Anonymous reviewer, you were right about what you said in Drama (Here's a hint: nuts) Most of what you said right back at'ch'a. I had a major LOL attack, as you know I can. I also need to tell you people something- something, there I said it.  
  
Selina: You didn't say IT you said SOMETHING.  
  
Serafina: I did too say it!  
  
Selina: When?  
  
Serafina: Just now! Ha! Anyways, I asked you guys (the few reviewers that I have) to help me think of some ideas, but now I don't need any, for this story at least. You can give me some ideas for any other stories you'd like me to TRY to write. I've already planned out this whole story and written a summary for it (not like the summary under the title, more like a ¾ page sum. Oh! For those of you who are wondering I said in the first chapter I don't own YGO and that carries out through the whole story so I'm not repeating it, just in case you were wondering. Well I hope you enjoy the third chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3- At the Hospital  
  
Nixie dropped the rope and sun around as did Ralph when they heard someone outside the door pick up the clipboard with all of Yugi's information on it. The doorknob turned and the door began to open, but it was too late. Nixie and Ralph had already escaped out the window they had opened and climbed out onto the ledge, just managing to get away in time. The doctor came into the room looking at Yugi's forms and not even noticing anything odd had happened. The doctor absent-mindedly walked over to Yugi, then finally put the clipboard down on the bed and looked up at Yugi. He saw the rope around Yugi's neck, still, and Yugi's bruises from it and then he finally noticed the open window. The doctor grabbed a remote control- looking thing and pushed a button.  
  
He then stared at the window before a nurse walked in and asked, "Is there something wanted Doctor Finn?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, "Go get this boy's relatives. I think you'll find them in the café. Bring them here immediately, please."  
  
"Ok, sure." She left and returned a few minutes later with a worried and confused looking Grandpa and Joey. Meanwhile Doctor Finnininagan kept looking around the room, especially the window, making sure there was no one still there.  
  
"What's going on, doc?" Joey asked.  
  
"Come here, please." Doctor Finnininagan showed them the rope, the bruises, and the window. "It looks like whoever was after your grandson, Mr. Motou, was here and having a good try again. I think someone should be in here with him at all times."  
  
"Yes, I agree doctor," Mr. Motou told doctor Finnininagan. The doctor nodded to Joey and Grandpa them to the nurse who nodded back and the left.  
  
"Man! I wish I knew who was after my best bud! Uurrgghh!"  
  
"Calm down Joey. I do too, but storming around a hospital is not going to help. Now let's get some sleep." They closed the window and locked it then found themselves someplace to sleep in Yugi's room. *~* They woke up the next morning (A/N- It was a Saturday.) when Tea, Tristan, and Ryou walked into the room. Joey sat up, yawned, and rubbed his eyes trying to wake up as Tea sat down on the couch beside him, while Tristan sat beside Grandpa, and Ryou sat in a chair by the couch closest to Tea and Joey.  
  
"So there hasn't been any change?" Tea asked looking at Yugi.  
  
"Well, actually Tea," Joey replied, "someone tried to kill him again last night while Gramps and I were eating."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah, look." He showed her, Tristan, and Ryou the bruises around his neck.  
  
Tea's eyes began to water as she thought about her childhood friend dying. She blinked them away quickly so nobody would notice. She looked at the people around her and saw Ryou shaking his head. 'I don't understand it. Why do people want to continually hurt you?' Tea thought, but her thoughts were interrupted as two doctors came in to check on Yugi and the machines. One of them held a bottle and a needle the other was pushing a cart of equipment. 'Something doesn't feel right about them.' Tea frowned as she moved out of their way. The one with the bottle and the needle was drawing the clear liquid out of the bottle and into the syringe. The one with the equipment was fiddling with it, but he didn't seem to know what he was doing. Tea walked over to where Ryou was standing and noticed a slight difference in him (meaning it was Bakura). He muttered to her, "There is something not right about those two, but I can't figure out what it is."  
  
"Doctor Finn, when can we take Yugi back home with us?"  
  
The doctor with the bottle tensed up and the other one looked up at him. "Well.that's hard to say," he said hesitantly, then turned around slowly and started to inject Yugi's IV. with the clear liquid. Just at that moment another doctor walked in and he looked exactly like the one that had answered Mr. Motou's question.  
  
"Hey!" Exclaimed the doctor who had just walked in. "You two aren't supposed to be in." he stopped and gasped as they turned around.  
  
"Blast! That's what is wrong. That one guy is wearing a mask," Bakura growled and the copy of Doctor Finnininagan said, "That's right we're not." They ran strait at the real doctor and pushed him into the door. Joey, Bakura, and Tristan went after them, but the three boys were thrown into the walls. The men ran out the door into the hallway. Doctor Finnininagan called hospital security and had them go after the pair, then he ran over to Yugi's bedside table where the bottle of clear liquid was, picked it up, and looked at the label (A/N- Can you guess what happens next?). His eyes widened as he read what it said, "They just gave him a fast acting poison that will shut down his circulatory system. If we don't get the antidote in a few minutes, this boy is going to die!" Then he ran out of the room shouting orders at the top of his lungs to nurses and other doctors.  
  
A/N- Well I hope you all enjoyed. Don't think I pick on Yugi so much because I hate him. Trust me I DO NNNNNNOOOOOOTTTTTT HATE YUGI. I love him to death. That was a figure of speech. LOL. It would be nice for youzules to reviewzules (I own these words). So just push the little GO button on the left side of the screen below. No no no. The OTHER left. There you go. Mine and CJ's (not correct grammar, I know) inside joke for the week- aerodynamic triangles- anyone who saw Yugi's dueling tips and tricks (it might be the other way around) training camp last Sat. (May 10 2003) probably knows what I'm talking about (American version- I don't know if it was in the Japanese one or not. I've only seen the AM version). My computer doesn't like Dr. Finnininagan. For some weird reason my computer thinks it is spelled wrong, but I made it up, how could it be wrong? If there is anyone out there named Finnininagan I'm sorry. I really did make it up on my own- not trying to steal- no rubber chicken throwing. *throws books, TV remotes, and.sunflower seeds?* Yay! I can eat sunflower seeds while I read books during the annoying commercials of my fav. TV show YGO. Send in those reviews. Later. 


	4. Nightmares

A/N- Ok people, here's the deal. I am not really getting any reviews for my stories. Just look and you will see what I mean. This is the chapter where you tell me if you want this story to continue or not. If not I won't post anymore; I'll keep the story for my friends and myself. I don't have a problem doing it that way since I do it all the time with the novels I write for no reason at all. Tell me if you want this to go on any more. If you don't, just tell me and I'll stop wasting your time- no cursing in reviews or flames- all you have to say is "I don't want this to go any further" or something to that effect. If you do want it to go on let me know and I'll keep going and we'll be all cheerful. I'm not going to make any decisions or post again until I get at least 10 more reviews telling me what you want, so there you go.  
  
Selina: Aww, come on Serafina. You wouldn't really quit would you?  
  
Serafina: I'm not quitting just not posting anymore if they don't want me to.  
  
Selina: Is anything I say going to make a difference?  
  
Serafina: At the moment? No.  
  
Selina: Come on you're just in a bad mood.  
  
Serafina: Yeah I am, wonder why that is?  
  
Selina: -_-''' Well readers.  
  
Serafina: (If there are any)  
  
Selina: .it is up to you to get her to get motivated to keep going. She won't listen to me so I need your help. Just give her the ten reviews she wants (please let them say you want her to keep going) and make her happy. (Otherwise she takes it out on me.) Oh, she also wanted to tell you that we will try to read the stories of anyone who reviews us, but as you can see she got a little ticked off today and forgot.  
  
Serafina: Anyways thanks to the people that HAVE reviewed this chapter.  
  
Selina: That would be thanks to: Hazel- I am loving you for keeping with us. Serafina would say the same if she wasn't so . anyway. Others that have reviewed for the other chapters Thanks to you as well!  
  
Serafina: So now on to the chapter so we can get it over with and find out what you really think.  
  
Selina: I think I'll take over the A/N for the rest of the chapter. Why don't you go take a nap?  
  
Serafina: Fine. #_#  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 4- Nightmares  
  
The three boys sat up with groans. Tea went over to Joey and Tristan, since they were the closest to her, and helped them up. Mr. Motou did likewise with Bakura. Then they all suddenly turned to look at Yugi as his heart monitor started to beep out of rhythm, by getting slower and slower until it was barely beeping at all. "No!" Joey shouted as he ran over to his friend and started pumping his chest. Tea saw a plastic mask on Yugi's bedside table that the doctors had used when they had first brought him in. It had a tube that came out of it that hooked up to some sort of machine. Tea went over to it, picked it up, pulled the tube out, and stuck it on Yugi's face as she began to help him breathe. Tristan and Ryou stood there in shock and willed Yugi to be ok. Mr. Motou's face held a blank look as he just stared at all the commotion going on around his grandson's bed. Just right at this moment Doctor Finnininagan came running in panting and holding another bottle and needle. He saw Joey pumping Yugi's chest and keeping his heartbeat steady and Tea crying with the tears landing on Yugi's face as she was breathing for him. Doctor Finnininagan ran up and started quickly preparing the needle. Joey and Tea stopped and the doctor cried, "No! Don't stop till I say it is ok!" They nodded and went back to their tasks. The doctor gave Yugi the shot in the arm and waited for it to take effect. "Ok, you can stop now." Joey and Tea backed away and looked at the heart monitor just like everybody else and were relieved to see Yugi's heartbeat was back to normal and then. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N- Now it's Yugi's turn and he's dreaming. V_V zzz)  
  
Yugi ran frantically through the city of Domino. He couldn't let them catch him. They wanted hid Millennium Puzzled and they would do anything to get it. He could hear them following him, but he couldn't see them in the shadows of the night. Their black cloaks they used when they hunted and killed for their master blended them perfectly into their surrounding of darkness. Yugi was the new target. He ran as fast as he could, and he was surprised to hear Yami telling him it was going to be ok and he didn't need to panic. Yugi didn't understand how Yami could be so calm. These men were trying to kill him. Yugi turned down an alley on his left and was about to come to the end when one of them appeared. He turned around and found his path blocked by another one. There was another alley to his right and he ran down this one for about five minutes only to find himself at a dead end. He turned around to see an army of the hooded men coming after him. It was only a matter of time now. /I'm sorry Yami, I've failed you/ Yugi sent his partner.  
  
//No you haven't! You don't understand, you are only dre.// Yami sent to his hikari from his soul room, but was cut off as in the dream the army of black robed figures all raised swords and let them come crashing down on the small teen. (A/N- No more dreaming. =.=) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi sat bolt upright in his hospital bed in a cold sweat and gasp for a breath. Nearly everyone in his room screamed, "AHHH!" because he had scared them by sitting up so fast. Yugi looked around the room and finally knew why Yami had been so calm. It had only been a dream. Yugi lay back in bed while everyone, that had just come out of shock, crowed around his bed, except the doctor and Mr. Motou, and bombarded him with questions.  
  
Doctor Finnininagan and Yugi's grandfather were a little ways away, talking, "Now that he is awake you can take him home whenever you please. I will need to change his bandages before he leaves though and when he gets home you will need to change them once everyday. Oh and the police called up. Hospital security caught one of the men. Not the one that had a mask of me on, but the other one. They want you to bring Yugi down there to see if he can identify him as one of the ones that snuck into his room."  
  
"Ok. Don't worry we'll take care of everything." Doctor Finnininagan left and Grandpa walked over to the group and interrupted all the questions by saying, "Hey Yugi, are you ready to go home?"  
  
Yugi's face lit up in a smile and he replied, "Yeah!!"  
  
"Good, Doctor Finn just wants to change your bandages then you're free to go."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Hey Yugi, what's say we give ya a party."  
  
"You don't have to," Yugi said looking sheepish.  
  
"I know I don't have to bud, but I want to."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Who wants to come?"  
  
"Me!" chorused everybody, but Ryou.  
  
Instead he said, "I'd love to guys, but I've got places I'm supposed to be today."  
  
"That's ok, Ryou. Don't worry about it. Catch ya later."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye." (A/N- Goody! He's all better! Let's party!)  
  
A nurse came in bearing bandages and bandage tape. Everyone watched as she carefully removed the old bandages. They all gasp except Yugi and the nurse to see what had really happened to him. They had only seen his blood all over his clothes and on the floor at the house, but now that Yugi had no shirt on (A/N- Kawii) they could almost feel the pain inflicted by the dagger. The nurse got up and gave Mr. Motou the medicine and some bandages to use for later when they got home. "Ok," the nurse said, "you're free to go. Be careful kids." She winked at Yugi and left. Yugi detached himself from the machines, then put on the Millennium Puzzle that was beside his bed, and left the hospital with Tristan, Tea, Joey, and Grandpa. They piled into the car and headed off to the police station. Grandpa was driving, Joey was up front and Yugi was in the back with Tea and Tristan.  
  
Yugi noticed the direction they were going and asked, "This isn't the way home. Where are we going?"  
  
"The police caught one of the men that tried to kill you and they want you to try to identify them."  
  
"Well, they were both wearing ski masks so I couldn't see their faces, but I'll try my best."  
  
A/N- Ok there you have it. I didn't give you a cliffie because I wanted you to make this decision without having something big happen that you want to find out what happens next on. Based on what you have read from previous chapters and including this one I want to know what you think. I'm going to be nicer this A/N because my nap made me feel better. Only a little. It is now time to tell me if you want me to continue this story or not. Remember I am not making any decisions until I have at least 10 reviews telling me what you want to happen. So review and whatever you tell me will determine if I check ya lata or not. Bye.  
  
I might write some more anyways, if I don't get ten reviews, if a lot of the people who reviews want me to go on. 


	5. The Police Station

A/N-I'm sorry people for everything I said last chapter I was really ticked off about something.Well actually a lot of somethings. I'm sorry I took it out on you guys and I won't do that anymore. Just forget my raving and ranting from the last chapter and know that I am sooooooo sorry!  
  
Selina: That's more like the Serafina I know!  
  
Serafina: Sorry for being so mean to you last chap., my yami self. AmunRa, I read your reply to my review and I am going to write this story for myself. I will post it and anyone who wants to read it can. I would looooove it if you would send reviews everybody. I also have a few things to say. #1- I think that I have been spelling Yugi's last name wrong, I looked at someone's review page and the reviewer said it was spelled Mutou so I'll do that instead of Motou. If I accidentally spell it the other way I'm sorry b/c I write this in a notebook then type it up on the computer and usually when I type (copy) something I've already written I will tune out just about everything including WHAT I am typing. I will only concentrate on the letters and not the word as a whole, so sorry in advance if I do that. Will you reviewers confirm that spelling in a review pleez! #2- If you review my story and are an author here on ff.net I will try to review stories you have written. #3- I am going to be starting a new fic soon. The idea just popped into my head and I think I am going to call it Black Crystal Sacrifice, but I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know in a later chapter just in case any one of you want to read it.  
  
Selina: Another one?!  
  
Serafina: *shrugs*  
  
Selina: Oh well, it can't be helped I guess. By the way Nicky, *says in a singsong silky voice* only one more chapter to go before you don't know what is going to happen to the story. Then you will have to find out what happens like everybody else. Hehehe! (I got a laugh just now reading the spelling suggestions my computer had for Hehehe! LOL! Oh I thought it was so funny. At the top of the list was Heehaw! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry that was just funny to me.)  
  
Serafina: Speaking of Nicky- I would like to thank these people for their reviews on this chapter: The Anonymous Reviewer- Nicky: cute as always Nic! LOL!  
  
AmunRa: Glad you could find some time. I always loose it myself. HA!HA! Sorry, it's late; this is the time I get just a bit more hyper than usual.  
  
Kay B. Toyas: Hey, glad you could join the party. It certainly took you long enough; I know you were busy. I guess I can forgive you then. By the way I lost your phone #. I remember the last 4 #'s (I think) so can you give me the 1st 3?  
  
Selina: Yes, thank you very much! You made my hikari very happy.  
  
Serafina: I'm also sorry it took me so long to update, but I was very busy this past week and I also got grounded from the computer for not doing my chores when I was supposed to. I also want to ask about a story I read a while back; I can't find it. It's about some collector guy that wants Yami's Millennium Puzzle for his collection. Yami finds a way to take himself out of the puzzle. Collector guy kidnaps him and he summons either Winged Dragon or Gaia the Dragon Champion, I'm not sure which, to get him out of there. Yugi and gang try to save him, evil dudes shoots M. Puzzle, it shatters, blah blah blah. Yami is shot, he can't go back in puzzle, friends take him, Yugi, and puzzle pieces to some house and Yugi is unconscious from stress and Yami is unconscious from bullet. HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I liked it and wanted to make it one of my fav.s, but I lost it. If you have read it PLEEEEEEEEEAHEHEHEHEEEEEZ! TELL ME WHERE TO FIND IT! Give me the title or author pseudonym (pen name) so I can find it! Hm. That reminds me I was looking for another one besides that I found on the same day. I don't remember anything about that one though. Oh well. I seem to say that a lot don't I?  
  
Selina: Yes, you do. Well I think that is everything; let's get on with the chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5- The Police Station  
  
Ralph and Nixie had been running through the hallways of the hospital when security had shown up and taken Nixie. Ralph was glad it was Nixie, and not he (A/N- I know he does not really make much sense there- at least it doesn't to me-but my grammar and spell check say that is what to use, so.oh well.) because otherwise they would have taken off his mask and known who he was. Nobody knew that Nixie was also wearing a mask, like Ralph had been, since someone had to look like the shrimp's doctor Finn and that had been Ralph so Nixie had gotten not such an obvious one. Now Ralph was following the cops circumspectly so he would know where they were taking Nixie. Once they stopped at the station, Ralph turned around and went to tell his master what happened. This was not going to be pleasant. (A/N- Skipping.ok we're there! Wow, that was fast!) Ralph hesitated with his hand over the doorknob. He closed his eyes and kicked his lips before he finally opened the door and walked in. His master stood there studying him a second not saying anything and then a pile of crates fell on top of him. After five seconds of trying to painfully remove himself from the crates, they simply removed themselves from him.  
  
"Ok, now you may talk," the master said as if already knowing what he was going to say.  
  
Ralph started explaining everything that had happened and he could tell that the Master was not happy that they couldn't even kill an unconscious boy and even less happy about Nixie getting caught for them to go and get. Ralph told the Master that he had followed them and they could go get him before he was questioned. The Master nodded and they got into the car and headed to the police station. (A/N- Ok, we're going to skip again. Everybody hang on, here we go.Whew, ok, we're there. We made it. Thanks Selina for helping us through the shadow realm and back out where we're suppose to be. Selina: Oh, you're welcome hikari. I'd do just ABOUT anything for my aibou. ^_^)  
Ralph stormed into the police station with his Master. While his master used the lost Millennium Item, the Millennium Bracelet to throw police officers and knock them out, Ralph used his fists until he found the guard with the keys. Then he took them from him and used them to free Nixie. Together the three knocked out all the officers at the station, or worse, them left.  
Once they got back to their hideout, Ralph was very happy to be the one not caught. When the Master was done with Nixie he couldn't even stand up strait without Ralph helping him up. Then to add insult to injury, the Master gave him and me this warning, "You have ten days, starting tomorrow, to kill that boy and get me his puzzle or you won't be able to work for anyone ever again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't worry Yug, soon all of this will be over. If that guy is the same one that snuck into your room, then he will be able to tell us who the other man was and the police will be able to catch him and then it will all be over," Joey told Yugi who was just staring out the window, thinking.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi replied halfheartedly.  
  
"What's wrong, Yug?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Joey was about to protest, but a look from Tea silenced him.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes, aibou?//  
  
/Can you take over for a while?/  
  
//Sure I can. Is there any particular reason?//  
  
/I just want to be alone for a little while to sit and think./ (A/N- *looks at conversation* "Stairs!" ^_^(If you don't get it then, the size of the words gets longer.))  
  
//Ok.//  
  
/Thanks Yami./  
  
//You're welcome hikari.//  
  
Yugi retreated to his soul room and let Yami take his place. Yami just copied Yugi by looking out the window silently. When Tea turned to face him she saw that it was Yami and jumped. "Don't do that!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just changing like that, it.oh.never mind."  
  
"Ok, we're here!" Yugi's grandfather announced, interrupting the "conversation".  
  
They got out of the car and walked in to find bodies strewn all over the floor. It looked like someone had gone on a rampage of death. In a corner of the room one of the bodies stirred. Yami ran over to the man and lifted his head up gently. The man opened his eyes and looked at Yami. He gasped and said, "It's you! You're the one that murderer was after! The one that escaped."  
  
A/N- So much for it being over huh? Well, I bet you saw that one coming from the beginning of the chapter didn'ch'a? Sorry it was so short though. I had to split chapter four in half b/c it was so long, but it made chaps four and five really short also.  
  
Selina: You are just plain evil!  
  
Serafina: Actually, you are.  
  
Selina: Are you ever going to end the story?!  
  
Serafina: Yeah. Just not right now, ok? I will probably get to about chapter.say.11. I think.  
  
Selina: How nice. Anyway, pleez review people and make my hikari happy. Shanks (My word, I own this too!) Wait a minute! How do you know how many chapters there are going to be?  
  
Serafina: Um, I.I already wrote them in a notebook.  
  
Selina: So why don't you post them sooner?  
  
Serafina: Because I still have to type them and I keep getting loaded down with chores from my parents so I don't get that much time. I'm also working on writing that other fic I mentioned.  
  
Selina: Yeah, but you are also supposed to be studying to get your driving permit.  
  
Serafina: Whoops! I do need to do that don't I?  
  
Selina: *sigh* Yes, you do. Can we go now? I'm getting tired of you just remembering stuff all of a sudden.  
  
Serafina: Ok, I guess. (Don't forget to send a review!) Bye!  
  
Selina: Bye! 


	6. Yami's Worries

A/N- Sorry I took so long to update, but first I couldn't post b/c I couldn't upload anything. "This site is experiencing an overload, please come back in a few minutes." Blah blah blah- I'm sure you've seen it. Anyway it was like that for a few days then my dad sprung a surprise trip to Florida on us and we were gone 6 days. We only got back this morning at 12:30 so I didn't go to sleep until 2:40 something. I did have a lot of fun, the waves were awesome the last day I was there; a red flag and I was the only one in the water. Oh, by the way The Anonymous Reviewer-Nicky, I can't email you right now because it is not working at the moment so as soon as it starts working again I will-k? I don't know why people couldn't put me on their fav. lists, Kay B. Toyas and I don't think I did anything to change that when I looked, after you told me. I have no idea what is going on- I'm still new remember. I'll call you soon. Try the fav. thing again b/c others managed to get me on their lists: Nicky and Hazel. ^_^ Thanks soooooo much guys! Now I just want to say, a big thank you, to everybody that reviewed- A BIG THANK YOU! There we go, now you all are thanked on with the story. (Sorry for the sparseness, but I'm a little out of it after my trip.)  
  
Selina: Wait a minute! Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Serafina: No, I don't think I am.  
  
Selina: Me.  
  
Serafina: What about you?  
  
Selina: You were just gonna pretend I didn't exist?  
  
Serafina: Aww! You thought I forgot about you.  
  
Selina: Yes, and by the way, I had fun in Florida too.  
  
Serafina: Well, just to show you I didn't forget- here is some sour skittles. ^_^  
  
Selina: Thanks, but no thanks . Alright, just go on with the fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6- Yami's Worries  
  
He gasped and said, "It's you! You're the one that murderer was after! The one that escaped." Then the officer fainted again.  
  
Yami stood up and closed his eyes and called //Yugi?//  
  
/Yes, Yami? What is it? What's wrong?/ Yugi asked as he felt Yami's anxiety and anger.  
  
//There is something you need to see.//  
  
Yugi took back control and surveyed the room he was currently in. His mouth dropped open in surprise and his eyes widened. Tea and Joey were helping one of the police officers stand up, Tristan went to the holding area, the place where prisoners were kept, to find the guy they caught from the hospital and Grandpa was talking to one of the men in charge that had woken up.  
  
/So much for this being over with/ Yugi thought to Yami.  
  
//This is all my fault// Yami thought back.  
  
/What? No it isn't! What are you talking about?/  
  
//If you hadn't put the puzzle together and bonded with me, then none of this would be happening. It would have been better if I never met you, just like Pegasus said.//  
  
/You're going to take Pegasus's advice over mine? Listen to me Yami; you are my wish come true. The day I put the puzzle together I was miserable I made a wish on the Millennium Puzzle asking it to bring me a friend. Then I completed the puzzle and met you. You have never let me down. This is not your fault, it's not mine, nor anybody else's. It's like you said, it's out destiny./  
  
//No, Yugi, it is my fault! I'm your protector! It's my job to keep you safe and I didn't that night you were attacked! I failed you, just like I failed you in that duel with Pegasus.//  
  
He sounded so sad and depressed Yugi almost cried foe him, but instead he said soothingly, /You didn't fail me, Yami. You won the duel that saved yourself, me, Grandpa, Mokuba, and Kaiba. You could never fail me, Yami. You are always there for me when I need you. Yami, you are always telling me to believe in myself and that is exactly what you need to do, but you're also always telling me about destiny! This is our destiny! This was meant to happen and you need to accept that, I don't know how else to get this through to you, Yami, but you can't give up no matter what!/  
  
Yami heard the desperation and yet, determination in Yugi's mental voice and his anger ebbed away slowly allowing him to think clearly again and every word that Yugi said was true.  
  
//I'm sorry, Yugi. I know you're right. I was just mad that someone would try to hurt you, hikari. Forgive me.//  
  
Yugi smiled, /Of course./  
  
Just then, their conversation was interrupted by Grandpa who walked over to Yugi to tell him the police were going to put up surveillance around the game shop. Then Joey came over and said, "Hey, Gramps. The cops think it would be a great idea if we leave now and go home. I asked if they wanted any help and the dude said no. He said we should go home, lock the door, and not open it for anybody till they call us." His voice held a trace of doubt like the police couldn't possibly know what was best for him to do.  
  
"Alright, Joey. That sounds fine to me. Get Tea and everyone and meet me out in the car."  
  
"K," he said then walked over to Tea and told her it was time to go while Yugi went to find Tristan. Once he found him, he went back to the main area and saw Joey and Tea waiting for them then they left together.  
  
Once back in the car where he sat between Tea and Tristan he started talking to Yami again, /Don't worry about anything Yami, whatever happens we'll face it together!/  
  
//You're right, Yugi. Together!//  
  
/I have a question though. Do you know who is chasing us? Or how they could have knocked out all those security guards like that?/  
  
//I'm sorry aibou, I have no idea who it could be. And the only two things I can think of that could have happened at the station is either they had a lot of help or.a Millennium Item with who knows what kind of power. We won't worry about it right now though, like you said we'll deal with that when the time comes. I want to ask you to do two things for me though. Wear the puzzle at all times, don't take it off for anything not even when you go to sleep and keep the link open. Will you do that?//  
  
/Yeah, sure./ Yugi said as he concluded his conversation with Yami.  
  
The rest of the way home was rather uneventful. He talked to his friends, looked out the window, and sat thinking. Once they got to Yugi's house they locked the doors, ect., like the police told them to, then they had a small party in the living room. (A/N- Can't you just imagine Yugi playing Twister? Soooo kawaii!) They played games, ate food, and watched movies. The party was finally finished when the police called to say they had surveillance posted around the house and that they would take Yugi's friends home. Before they left, Grandpa asked them if they would walk with Yugi to school and back and watch Yugi for him. They agreed and left, so Yugi went upstairs to his bedroom, which was now cleaned up of blood, and changed for bed. (A/N- Selina cleaned it with her shadow powers. How sweet, Selina! Selina: Only b/c you made me. -_-''' Serafina: ^_^) Like he promised Yami, he wore his Millennium Puzzle to sleep.  
  
*~*Morning*~*  
  
Yugi woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Setting up, he turned off his alarm and they reset it for the next day. Out of habit he reached over to find the puzzle missing from his bedside table. Adrenaline and panic flared then quickly disappeared as he remembered he was wearing it.  
  
//What's wrong, Yugi?//  
  
/Nothing. I just forgot I was wearing the puzzle and couldn't find it./  
  
//Oh//  
  
Yugi got dressed in his usual blue uniform then headed downstairs for breakfast. Once he was finished he started up the stairs for his backpack when Tea walked into the game shop (A/N- Oww, that had to hurt. LOL! Hehe!Haha!) and called, "Yugi?"  
  
"Coming, Tea," Yugi replied grabbing the bag by the door then racing back downstairs to where Tea was waiting. "Bye, Grandpa!" he called as he and Tea walked out the door.  
  
"Bye, Yugi," he heard the muffled voice from one of the back rooms where supplies for the store were kept.  
  
Yugi left the shop with Tea and found Joey and Tristan outside, so they walked to school together. Tristan and Joey kept looking around on the way there, making sure that no "suspicious characters" were hanging about. They got to school, but instead of hanging out in the lot outside they all went to their classes and waited for the bell to ring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nixie and Ralph sat at a table together (Selina: NOOO. Really? I thought they would be separate. Serafina: Well they could have been! Stop interrupting the story! Selina: Well you do! Serafina: Well.that's different! Stop trying to get on my nerves! Selina: ^_^) talking quietly and planning how they could take care of Yugi. They had come up with a hundred scenarios and none of them seemed to work until now.  
  
"Alright, now we just have to figure out what school the brat goes to."  
  
Ralph looked at his watch and said, "Well, I think he might go to Domino High. That's the direction they walk to and it seems to be the closest one to his "house". Let's go check it out; it's time for school to be getting out soon."  
  
"K," Nixie said as he followed Ralph out the door.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
They got to Domino High just as the students started leaving.  
  
"I'll check to see if they came out the back, Nix, stay here and see if they come out the front," Ralph said, then left the car and went to the back of the school.  
  
Ralph hid behind a lone tree in the courtyard and waited for a few minutes when they showed up. They started home and he began to follow them, until Yugi stopped and everyone else did too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi and co. had just gotten out of school and were walking home when Yami told Yugi, //I sense that we are being watched.// Yugi stopped walking and so did Joey, Tristan, and Tea.  
  
"What is it, Yug?"  
  
"Yami says that he senses someone watching us," Yugi told his friends as he looked around. His three friends copied him, but none of the found anything. "Let's keep going, but keep a lookout."  
  
"Yeah, I'm with you, bud," Joey said and they continued on.  
  
//They don't seem to be following us anymore// Yami thought to Yugi after they had gone a few blocks.  
  
"Yami doesn't think we are being followed anymore."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somehow the kids had known he was following them. After he had hidden and made sure they were gone Ralph went back to Nixie since they didn't really need to follow the kids just know where they exited the school. Ralph was actually very happy that they came out the back because they were basically they only ones that did so, which was better for their purposes (A/N- I'm sure those can't be good whatever they are. Selina: Duh! You are the author).  
  
"Got him," Ralph told Nixie as he dragged him to the car. Now they had a plan, a place, and a time. 'By this time tomorrow, little Yugi will be dead' Ralph thought as and evil smile crept up his face.  
  
A/N- Those two are just plain sinister.  
  
Selina: You created them.  
  
Serafina: Yeah, with your help.  
  
Selina: *rolls eyes*  
  
Selina: Did you know that Serafina's computer symbol is (* ? Why do you even have a symbol?  
  
Serafina: What do you care? {B/c I like it. ^_^ (*}  
  
Selina: No reason.  
  
Serafina: I took my notebook with me- to have something to do on the 7 hr. drive down there to Florida- and now I have 9 ½ chapters on The Black Crystal Sacrifice, but I'm not sure I want to start posting that until I finish posting this one. I have too much to do and study for- even though I'm not in school. I'm going to go scuba diving soon- next time we go to Florida; we go a lot during summer- and I have to restudy my book. Other stuff too, but that's the most important besides studying for my permit. -_- ' There is just so much to do, I don't know what to do- oh my. Can you tell I'm having fun with the - button? ^_^ Nicky, why is it so hard to believe I can be crazier than usual? Well got-to-go, please review. Later  
  
(* 


	7. Bad Surveillance

A/N- You know going back and reading over all of this I found out that I really am not any good at writing. Why didn't anybody tell me? How can I get better? Help!  
  
Selina: Please tell me that you are not serious.  
  
Serafina: Well, I don't like this story that much because it moves too fast, just like AmunRa said. The plot is sloppy (although I didn't think that before) and um. . .there's just something missing.  
  
Selina: Like what?  
  
Serafina: I have no idea. I just can't figure it out. Maybe that's why not many people like my story.  
  
Selina: Are you sure that people just don't see it and don't read it, or maybe something like that?  
  
Serafina: Hm. I don't have a clue. Speaking of clue, my mystery has another chapter for those of you that read it.  
  
Selina: When are you going to put up your other fic., Black Crystal Sacrifice?  
  
Serafina: I told you already. As soon as I finish this one, but I might could be persuaded to post it sooner if you wanted. ^_^ Although I am stuck on it at the moment. I don't know if I should send just Yugi to another realm, or maybe Yugi and Bakura, or even Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. What should I do? What should I do?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! . . .  
  
Selina: It seems she's forgotten we're here. Serafina. . .Serafina. . .Hello? Oh, never mind. I'll just finish with the announcements. Serafina was going to tell you sorry for the long delay, but we do have an excuse (before the people that actually read our stuff start throwing things at us). We had a storm at the house and a tree fell over on the cables that bring the electricity to our house. It knocked them over and. . .  
  
Serafina: WHAT SHOULD I DO?!  
  
Selina: . . .they broke so we haven't had any electricity at our house for DAYS. No lights, no fans, nothing. Just candles and flashlights. We couldn't even go into our front yard because of the live wire that was there. We had to use an extention cord. . .  
  
Serafina: WHAT SHOULD I DO?!  
  
Selina: . . .connected to our neighbors house (we were the only house on our street without power for more than five minutes) to keep the refrigerator running. (We still haven't caught it yet, before anybody asks) It was very annoying.  
  
Serafina: Oh, I'm sorry. I got lost in my thoughts again.  
  
Selina: No, really?  
  
Serafina: Ok, I've got another story I want to start to work on. At first I had ideas for 2 stories, but then I combined them so it's cool. I hope people will like my other stories better. Thank you to everybody that reviewed for me this chapter. You made me soooo happy! -^_^-  
  
Midnight Star- Yay! I got a new reviewer, please stay with us!  
  
Hazel- Glad you could review. Please update on Light vs. Dark as soon as you figure out what's wrong with your computer.  
  
digigirl-izumi- I FINALLY got those emails you sent me and I got a few from Allison too. Did you send her that Dinner Math thing too? Cause she sent me one along with a poem. I got your survey and will tell you my answers as soon as I get ahold of you by phone. (My email still ain't working)  
  
Thanks everybody! It meant a lot! Now I guess you want the story after that long A/N. Sorry. Well here it is.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7- Bad Surveillance  
  
"I don't know what it is, Yami. Something just doesn't feel right. I think that they are trying to lure us into false pretences so we will let our guard down. We'll just say they were giving us a break yesterday," Yugi said to Yami, who was sitting (in transparent form) on Yugi's bed, while he got ready for school.  
  
"I'm agreeing with you, Yugi, but look at it this way." (A/N- Apparently they were arguing about something) Grandpa interrupted Yami.  
  
"Yugi your friends are here!"  
  
"Coming Grandpa!" Yugi called back, then thought to Yami as his dark went into the Millennium Puzzle /We'll worry about it when it comes up. What we are doing right now is pointless bickering./  
  
//You're right, Yugi. This is not helping anything. Have a great day at school, hikari.//  
  
/Well, you too, since you're coming and I'll keep the link open. Just don't start telling me how history really was. My teacher wants me to learn what he's teaching, not what you're teaching./  
  
Yami chuckled and replied, //Alright, aibou.//  
  
Yugi grabbed his backpack and met his friends. After telling his grandfather good-bye, Yugi left for school with his friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright Ralph," Nixie commented to his partner, "when do they get out again?"  
  
They were in a parked car outside of the school around the back. They were "hidden" by other cars parked there for the teachers.  
  
"They'll be here in just a few minutes, now shut up!"  
  
Sure enough the foursome came out of the back door and started for home. Nixie lined up his sights on Yugi's head and pulled the trigger of the gun he was holding.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi walked out of the school with his friends and headed home. They were crossing the parking lot when Yami shouted in Yugi's head, //DUCK!//  
  
Yugi didn't hesitate. He was in front of all his friends so he jumped on top of them, making them all fall to the ground just as they heard *BANG*. Someone was shooting at them! Yugi's friends were amazed, thinking Yugi maybe had good reflexes.  
  
"Take cover," Yami yelled as Yugi forfeited the body to him. "Stay low," he cried as they ran for cover behind a tree.  
  
"What are we gonna do, bud?" Joey asked Yami, who seemed to be in control of the situation.  
  
"We need to make it back into the school. We aren't that far from the school. You guys make a rum for it and try to make it back in."  
  
"We'll be shot!"  
  
"I don't think so, Tea. They're after me, not you. I think you'll make it."  
  
They came out from behind the tree slowly, but trusting Yami to his word. They ran for the school hunched over just to make sure they wouldn't get hit. The bullets stopped coming and they ran flat out to the school. Once they were inside the door, Joey saw that they had stopped shooting because they were out of bullets.  
  
"Yugi! Come on man! Hurry!" Joey yelled and motioned frantically for his friend to join them before the gun was reloaded.  
  
Yami came out of his hiding spot and headed for the door when Nixie and Ralph started the car. They had decided to try and run him over, if they could. Yami looked over his shoulder and saw them right behind him; he jusped and rolled out of the way, then picked himself up, and kept running. He was almost safe when the car was back after him. It zoomed in front of him cutting off his progress to the school.  
  
"YUGI!" his friends called.  
  
One of the men inside got out. He had a black ski mask on and the, now reloaded, gun was in his hands. The man fired and Yami fell back to lie still on the pavement. The man started to take the shattered Millennium Puzzle from him and collect the pieces, but Joey and Tristan got there first. They took the gun away from him, making an effective use of jumping him from behind, and punched him so that he fell to the ground. His partner dragged him into the car and they drove off. Tea came over and picked up Yugi's head so it rested in her lap when he opened his eyes and smiled at them all.  
  
"YUGI!" They chorused.  
  
Tea looked bewildered which made Yugi's smile broaden. "What? How? You?" Tea "asked."  
  
"His bullet hit the puzzle, which shattered it and made Yami disappear, but protected me. We had to make them think they had killed me so we fell."  
  
"Oh Yugi," was all Tea could manage.  
  
"Come on guys, we need to go inside the school and call the police," Tristan told them all.  
  
Joey helped Yugi up and Tea collected the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle and handed them to Yugi. Then they all walked inside to the office and called the police and Yugi's Grandpa. The police toke them to stay there and they would pick the kids up and start an investigation. While they waited Yugi put the pieces of the puzzle together. Yugi just finished the last piece when officers arrived. They took Yugi and all his friends home and then waited to see what the investigation turned up. Once they were back at the Game Shop, Grandpa decided to change Yugi's bandages. He took off the old wraps and applied medication. Then the fun began when he took out the new bandages and tried to wrap Yugi with them. Yugi was wrapped; his friends laughed so hard they fell out of their seats because Gramps had turned Yugi into a mummy. In the end once Tea could breathe again, she redid his bandages and did it the right way, so they decided Tea should be the official "Yugi Wrapper". (A/N- Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Oh! Oh! Whoooo! Yeah! That was good! Sorry. -^_^-) Yugi finally got a call telling them the car had been found abandoned and was apparently stolen property. They hadn't found anybody, but not to worry. Yugi looked out the window and couldn't see the cop cars.  
  
'They must be on patrol,' Yugi thought them turned away. The bell to the shop rang as someone opened the door. "I'll get it!" Yugi shouted as he went to the game shop part of the house, being the closest one to it.  
  
He walked in, but didn't see anybody. He looked out the window/door, but couldn't see anybody. The lights went out and Yugi yelled, when a hand went over his mouth and another went over his chest holding him still. The strong arms lifted up the struggling (and failing) form of Yugi and carried him out into the night.  
  
A/N- *gasp* what's gonna happen to poor sweet Yugi? Find out next chappie! Don't forget- if you want me to post TBCS then ya gotta let me know! Leave a lovely review if you read! Love ya- tnt- ttfn.  
  
(tnt- till next time) (ttfn- ta ta for now) 


	8. Kidnapped 1

A/N- Ok, like I said in YGO Clue Case (I still need a better name for it; if you have any suggestions I'll be glad to hear them.) I'm sorry for being away so long, but I was at camp and it is taking me awhile to put these chapters up with everything I have to do. I'm trying to get caught up so if I normally review your story and haven't that means I'm not caught up yet. I have 23 reviews! That's the most I have ever had! Yay! I'm so happy! *dances* I want to thank all of you wonderful people who took the time out to review me. (Look at me, sitting here, bragging about my 23 reviews when others have 203. It's b/c I love you guys- no not that way; that way- thanks so much!) I will try to read your story(s), if you're an author, but it may take awhile. Like I said, trying to get caught up w/ lots of stuff.  
  
Thank you everybody that reviewed! Here is your own personal replies! ^_^  
  
ChaosDragon: There will defiantly be more Yugi torture in this chapter! So look out for it. ^_^  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: I hope I spelled that right. Thanks and here it is. ^_^  
  
Subieko: I'm so glad you like it, but here's a secret. (The Black Crystal Sacrifice is better) It has more detail, so it is not as fast, it has a whole lot more chapters than this one, and it has a more interesting plot- in my opinion. I hope you get better at the description thing too. Let's see what else. . . in this case, and for the sake of the story, all Yugi's friends know about Yami, I guess. And you wanted to know what Hikari and Aibou meant, right? Well, hikari means "light" and aibou means "partner". It took me awhile to figure out what everything meant too, so don't sweat it. ^_^  
  
Chrono Cross: This is what happens next! I updated- finally. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^  
  
digigirl-izumi: I'm glad we got to get together on Thursday before I went to camp. I got to see Allison there. We hung out together- a lot. It was fun. That present you gave John was so cool! It was kawaii! I'm sure he loved it b/c I know I did. I told Allison about it at camp and she laughed. Well I hope you like this chapter. Ha! Ha! Now you don't know what's going to happen anymore- you only read to chap. 5  
  
Hazel: Yay! You finally updated! I'm so happy. It was really weird though. I was looking at all the reviews on my review page when all of a sudden yours popped up. I was like, whoa! Where did that come from? Thanks for the encouragement! It really helps. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll be sending you a review soon. ^_^  
  
Thank you everybody that put me on their favorites list! ^_^  
  
Hazel  
  
digigirl-izumi  
  
Subieko  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8- Kidnapped I  
  
Once his kidnappers (A/N-another had joined on the way) had gotten him away from his house they hid in an alley and tied his hands and feet. Then they gagged his mouth and blindfolded him. Working together the two were very effective in keeping the whole process quiet. When they were finished they carried him somewhere. He didn't know because he couldn't see (A/N- duh, a mention of the obvious). It was cold and uncomfortable. One of the kidnappers had been carrying him on the way there, so Yugi knew they had arrived when the man dropped him on the hard, cold surface of the floor. (A/N- You guys are going to hate me. I can hear Hazel now- No! Don't hurt my poor, kawaii, sweet, innocent, hikari Yugi! Ok, you can hurt him as long as you don't kill him. I'm sorry, Hazel, pleez don't throw things at me *runs for cover*)  
  
Once he was down the two men started to beat him. Yami took over Yugi to help defend his hikari self. Yami had his magic and he could try to fight them off, while Yugi was defenseless. The men punched him, threw him against the wall, kicked him. It didn't matter. They hurt him anyway they could think of. Getting tired of that after a while, they would stop and talk about their boss's plans once their benefactor got the Millennium Puzzle and the other Millennium Items. Once they got done talking they would start beating him again. It became a never-ending cycle of pain. Time went by slowly, but Yugi and Yami could tell the days were passing by when they slept. They hoped whoever was sent to look for them would find them soon, but the never-ending cycle continued. They didn't give him anything to eat and when Yami needed to rest he would switch over to Yugi and vise versa.  
  
Yugi felt terrible. He was weak form being beaten and starved, but with what little strength he had he was constantly trying to free himself from his bonds. What felt like six whole days had gone by when one of the men started telling his partner that their boss had paged him and wanted him to call.  
  
The other one asked, "Who's gonna stay with the kid?"  
  
The other replied, "You, stupid! The master only called for me not you, so you get to do guard duty." He opened what sounded like a door, then said, "And if he gets away you know what the boss will do to you." He left.  
  
Yugi knew this by the SLAM! he heard following the speech. Yami took over and told Yugi, //We need to get out of here before their boss comes. These two might be as sloppy as clowns in their work, but we can't count on that with this new person.//  
  
/Right/ Yugi replied and Yami told him his plan to get loose. /You're going to use the Millennium Puzzle how?/  
  
//Like this!// and Yami started rubbing the rope that bound their hands against a sharp corner of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Yugi commented, /That's brilliant, Yami, but if this doesn't work, let's hope someone finds us soon./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There is almost no hope at all of finding your grandson soon enough that he would still be alive, Mr. Mutou. We have no leads whatsoever."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's your fault anyway," Joey told the officer angrily the day after Yugi had been abducted, "You guys were supposed to be on patrol so thing like this wouldn't happen!"  
  
"Calm down, Joey," Tristan ordered his friend.  
  
"How can I calm down when it is all their fault one of my best buds has been kidnapped with who-knows-what happening to him."  
  
"I know how you feel, Joey, but that's not going to help bring Yugi back. It only makes things worse. Right now we need to concentrate on finding him."  
  
Joey didn't say anything, just stood there and glowered. Tea stood with Gramps, patting his back comfortingly. The police officer left and the search continued. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The other man had returned and told his partner, Nix, Yugi thought his name was, that he had to go see the master the next day because even though Yugi was not dead yet, their master wanted them to "hand over the boy" as the kidnapper quoted to Nix.  
  
"You know," said the voice belonging to Nix, "I hate it when you call me Nix. It's not my name you know."  
  
"I know, but your real name is. . .well, girlish so I'm calling you Nix.  
  
//Blast! If that was his name we could have used it against him.//  
  
/Don't worry about it, Yami. How is the rope coming?/  
  
//Well, from what I can tell it is just about halfway cut. These are some really thick ropes they put on us.//  
  
/Let me take over, Yami. I'll do it for a while./  
  
//Ok// Yami said and handed control back to Yugi who continued Yami's tiresome job of sawing at their bonds.  
  
Night came and went just like the shifts Yami and Yugi took. When morning finally came Yugi and Yami were so tired they could barely keep sawing, but they had to get away while Nix's partner was gone. They were also exhausted from being beaten and starved for a week. The kidnapper that had gotten paged left to go arrange Yugi's fate and they were left with Nix. Yugi listened for him and thought Nix was working somewhere to his left and paying him no attention at all. Yugi decided he could chance it and move his blindfold so he could see. He was indeed where Yugi thought he was. Yugi looked at the rope and saw that they had almost broken through. Yugi rubbed harder with the little bit of strength he had left and finally broke free. With that done, he untied his feet and then gave control over to Yami as he became so tired he couldn't move anymore.  
  
Yami moved with as much stealth as he could and as quickly. He snuck around some crates and tried to make it to the door behind Nix, just as he noticed Yugi was gone. Nix turned around reflexively looking behind him and guess who he saw standing behind him. Yami rammed his shoulder into Nix's stomach, knocking him to the floor with his wind knocked out of him. Yami took the advantage of him being stunned and hid by the door, behind a large pile of crates. When the man finally got his breath back he ran out the door, thinking Yugi had already left. Yami then followed him and went in the opposite direction of Nix. Yami was heading as best he could for the game shop and hoped he could make it in at a decent time, since it was late-morning and he didn't know how far away it was. He also hoped he could make it back period; he was being drained of energy very quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As usual, Joey met his friends, with the exception of Yugi, outside the back of the school.  
  
"I wish I knew what happened to him, guys."  
  
No one had to ask whom she was talking about. "Yeah, me too, Tea. Joey and I have been looking around, but it is no use. Whoever took him, took him far away."  
  
Just then the three were distracted from their conversation by a rustling noise to their right. They looked and the bushes beside them stirred. Tea backed up into Tristan and Joey while the two got into defense mode. Just as they were about to go in and drag whatever it was out, Yugi stumbled out of the bushes and collapsed in front of them all from exhaustion.  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
A/N- Well, that's it for this chapter. 4 pages. I think I might put up The Black Crystal Sacrifice one (now that I have 20 chapters) sorry I just can't stop writing. Now all I gotta do is type them all up. Goodness, that's gonna take awhile. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the cliffy. If you seriously think this story is good, just wait for my next one. I'm do'n it the right way. Detailed, interesting plot, AU, and more action, not to mention all the Yugi torture. You guys are going to love it so check it out. See ya later! ( (* 


	9. At the Hospital Again!

A/N- Well, I am happy to announce that The Black Crystal Sacrifice is up and posted! (For those of you that might not know.) So I'd be very happy and honored if all you lovely people would check it out and review it for me. I'm really excited about this story and want to know if other authors and readers like it.  
  
Selina: So I hear you've finished writing this story already.  
  
Serafina: Yep. V_V  
  
Selina: So why don't you put up more than one chapter?  
  
Serafina: I'm a slow-typer-fast-writer-person.  
  
Selina: You're not that slow of a typer.  
  
Serafina: What I mean is I don't type more than one chapter at once. I type my one chapter and go on.  
  
Selina: Oh. Why do you do that?  
  
Serafina: That's just it?  
  
Selina: That's just what?  
  
Serafina: I don't know. -^_^-  
  
Selina: Don't start that again. (  
  
I want to thank everyone that reviewed for this chapter! (Three people! Yay! I'm pitiful, I know.)  
  
digigirl-izumi: What's with the flags in every review was it one of the inside jokes I forgot or just something you made up? He He, now you can feel the suspense just like everyone else. (If anyone does) If you ever write a story you think I would like let me know in a review. I should have followed your warning the first time, but I didn't get the warning or the "I TOLD YOU SO" until after I read it- as you know. I hope we get some classes together this year, maybe Drama II? That would be cool. Well check ya later- Bye.  
  
Chrono Cross: Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^ (sorry your reply was so short)  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: I put this chapter up so soon just for you. I read your notice and wanted to get this up before you went to Ohio. I would have reviewed, but something was (and is) wrong with my com. so I can't send any reviews so here it is. This is what I would say: NO! OHIO! But that means you can't update till after you get back or review either! NOOOOOO! Oh well- hope you have fun. -_-;;;;  
  
I also want to thank these people for putting me on their favorite authors list:  
  
digirl-izumi  
  
Hazel  
  
Subieko  
  
Sorceress Vanessa  
  
I also want to thank these people for putting one or two of my stories on their favorite stories list:  
  
Chrono Cross  
  
Subieko  
  
Sorceress Vanessa  
  
Thanks everyone. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9- At the Hospital. Again!  
  
"YUGI!" his friends called, but went unheard as their buddy was claimed by darkness.  
  
"What do we do, guys?" Tea asked anxiously.  
  
"Um. . .let's take him to the school nurse. Maybe she can help him while we wait for an ambulance."  
  
"First we've got to call them before we wait for'em," Tristan told Joey as Joey carefully picked up Yugi in his arms. "Oh man! What have they done to you bud?" Tristan asked nobody as he got a good look at Yugi.  
  
"It looks like he's been tortured and starved," Joey answered after glancing at Yugi's battered and gaunt form as they ran for the school.  
  
Tea ran beside them, but said nothing and tears ran down her face as she stared at her unconscious friend.  
  
They came to the nurse's office and laid him down on a long white table, then split up. Tea stayed with Yugi, Tristan went to call the ambulance and Yugi's grandfather, and Joey went to find the nurse who had gone off somewhere. It took Tristan a while to come back because he had to talk to Yugi's grandpa, the hospital, and the police that still surrounded Yugi's house. When he finally got back, Joey had already got there with the nurse that had been taking care of another student that had been sick. She was tall, blond, middle-aged and she got right to work on their best friend.  
  
That of course was only after she commented, "Oh my WORD! What happened to HIM?!" "Well. . ." Joey hesitated, but then told the truth. "He's basically been. . .kidnapped for about. . .a week and uh. . .we believe he's been. . .um. . .roughed up a lot. . .and starved."  
  
"Oh, the poor child!"  
  
"Can you do anything for him?" asked Tea for the first time since they'd seen him. "Tristan already called an ambulance and his grandpa and they're on their way over right now."  
  
"I suppose I could bandage him up a bit."  
  
"Good."  
  
The three friends passed the time by watching the nurse doctor their smaller friend up. Tea began crying again as she saw him lying on the bed unconscious all wrapped up in bandages. She knew he had been beat up by bullies before Joey and Tristan became his friends and he completed the Millennium Puzzle, but this was just inhumane. 'Well, of course it is,' she thought to herself, 'they are trying to kill him after all. We are lucky to have gotten him back at all.'  
  
There was still ropes around his wrists that looked like they had been sawed through the middle, so the nurse cut them off and bandaged Yugi's stab wound that hadn't been tended to during his stay in the kidnapers care. They only had to wait a few minutes longer after Nurse Sauda finished with Yugi before Yugi's first visitors showed up. Mr. Mutou got there first and wanted an explanation as soon as he saw his grandson all covered with gauze pads and band-aids. By the time Joey, Tristan, and Tea finished explaining the ambulance had arrived.  
  
Several paramedics got out and began to do different things. One conversed with Nurse Sauda while others strapped Yugi to a stretcher and loaded him into the back of the ambulance. All three of his friends wanted to travel in the same vehicle as their friend, but the paramedics wouldn't allow it. "Only one," they said so Joey went with them and Tristan comforted Tea as they rode with Mr. Mutou in his car. After they finished, the paramedics took off full speed with Mr. Mutou right behind them. They made it to the hospital in record time. The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and brought Yugi out just seconds after the back doors flew open. Joey jumped out after them and joined Tea, Tristan, and Mr. Mutou as they followed Yugi and the paramedics into the hospital at a highly fast pace.  
  
They were about to take him to surgery, but one of the head doctors met them halfway and said that he didn't need to go. The doctor took Yugi to a room by himself as his friends and Grandpa trailed behind. The doctor was none other than Doctor Finnininagan, Yugi's previous physician. Once inside the room and Yugi was all hooked up to monitors and whatnot, Doctor Finnininagan started checking Yugi over and saw that the majority of the damage that was done had been bandaged by Nurse Sauda and the paramedics on the ride over.  
  
"Ok," he finally said, "we basically just need to get him some food and rest. If he gets that with the right medication, he'll be just fine.  
  
"Thanks, Doctor Finn."  
  
"Now, I know his situation and the troubles he's been facing the past few weeks. The police found out that two men here in the hospital somewhere at this moment followed the ambulance on the way here. The men have not been identified so that is why this room has been set up especially for his case and security personnel from the police station are standing by. They would like you to help them in catching the culprits. All you have to do is stay with him all day or as long as possible, then pretend to go to sleep early. They think these men might get desperate as it seems they have when they kidnapped him and try to sneak in here a kill Yugi again. Will you do that? And before you say anything he is under a constant watch. There is even an officer in the bathroom connected to this room."  
  
"Um. . .all right, if it will catch these psychos trying to harm my grandson."  
  
"Good! I will inform them, circumspectly and discreetly of course."  
  
Grandpa and company made themselves as comfortable as possible in the cramped hospital room for the waiting vigil. Yugi woke up a few time but they didn't tell him about the secret plan. They all felt too bad that they had to use him as the bait and didn't want him worried. Hopefully the cops would catch the villans before one of them killed Yugi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
"You BAKA(idiot), DUMB, STUPID-MORON!!! How could you let him escape?!"  
  
"I don't KNOW! I saw him missing then the next thing I knew he ran into me and knocked me on the floor. You have to help me find him! We only have the rest of today left! Today is the last of our ten days! After today the master will send us to the Shadow Realm! FOREVER!"  
  
"Yeah! And it will have been ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"  
  
*~*END FLASHBACK*~*  
  
The argument that had gone on between the two partners still rang in Nixie's ears from when Ralph had come back and found Nixie out looking for the runt. The fear that had only started to sink in then had now come to fully grip him in its paralyzing claw. They had gotten into Ralph's car and started driving around looking for Yugi when they heard the sirens of the ambulance taking him to the hospital. They had followed it and saw them unload Yugi and rush him into the hospital. Now they were on their last chance and their moves were becoming more and more sloppy because of fear, but being caught and put into prison for the rest of their lives was better than the prospect of being sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
The two men separately waited for nightfall, so there was always one of them keeping and eye on the kid and his family to see when they would all fall asleep or leave. The blue-eyed-brunet girl and brown-eyed-brunet boy both left and only the old geezer and the blond boy were left with the spiky-haired teen. It took them what seemed like forever, but the two finally fell asleep in the room. Nixie, the one on watch then, ran and got his accomplice and brought him to the boy. They drew the shutters to the windows facing the hallway and made sure no one was around then snuck past Mr. Mutou and Joey right up to Yugi's bed.  
  
Ralph put his hand over Yugi's mouth and his eyes flashed open. Then before he could do anything Nixie pinned his legs to the bed with his knees and held his arms down with his hands. Then Ralph grabbed one of the two pillows from beside Yugi and covered his face with it. Yugi began to thrash about violently to throw Nixie off himself, but neither Nixie or Ralph lit up. It took a few moments, but then Yugi stopped struggling so much from losing energy and not being able to breathe.  
  
'Yes!' Ralph thought as he reached over to Yugi's bedside table with his freehand and take the Millennium Puzzle at last. . .  
  
A/N- Oh man! I forgot to leave the blinds open for the cops to see what was going on in the room! Will they be able to tell when it's time to save Yugi before it's too late? Find out next chapter! Hope you enjoyed- now leave me a present (also known as a review) and I'll see everybody next time. ^_~ (That's a wink, right?) 


	10. Kidnapped II

A/N- Did I scare everybody? I had some reviews of people that were QUITE worried about Yugi. Well, you'll find out what happens next soon enough. I want to thank everybody so much for all the reviews and if you review and haven't read The Black Crystal Sacrifice yet, please check it out. (I get to go skiing again today!)  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Thanks for the compliment. I'm sorry U had to leave, but thanks 4 reviewing and U R welcome. I figured you would check before you left and even though you aren't here to read this now, you'll probably read it when you catch up.  
  
Puzzle-chan: Thank you so much for the much needed muse! I had writers block and you solved the problem. Glad you like and I'm not tell you what's gonna happen cause that would spoil the story for you!  
  
rhydo12: Thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
digigirl-izumi: ok, I was just curious. I'm weird too, as you know, so that is ok. I'm glad you do. I'm really glad U liked! Does this mean U "felt" the chapter?  
  
Hazel: I figured U did it on purpose. I laughed at the enthusiasm between you and digigirl at my story. Well, you'll see what happens. I'm glad you liked it and I want to ask you too! Did you "feel" that last chapter? Just curious if you did then I know I'm really getting the effect I wanted out of my story. U R so funny. Pleez don't hurt me if you want to find out what happens to Yugi. * hides behind desk*  
  
Thanks everybody so much, now I want to thank these people for putting me on their fav. author's list.  
  
digigirl-izumi  
  
Hazel  
  
Sorceress Vanessa  
  
Subieko  
  
Kayrie  
  
Jibbitessa  
  
Ok, now just a couple announcements- I might be going to Florida again soon, I'm not sure when. I'll have to later you know on a later date. (I'll be scuba diving) Oh and if I read your story(s) and I stopped reviewing or haven't reviewed yet it is either of one of two reasons. I haven't gotten to it yet, or I couldn't review cause I can't use the review button so sorry, but I'll have to wait to review till after I get it fixed somehow.  
  
I think that's everything so on with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10- Kidnapped II  
  
"Yes!" Ralph thought as he reached over to Yugi's bedside table with his free hand to grab the Millennium Puzzle at last, but then. . .  
  
The bathroom door burst open followed by the front door and they turned around to find a dozen guns all aimed at them and that Mr. Mutou and Joey were both wide awake and didn't look like they had even been asleep in the first place. Joey ran over to the bed and took the pillow, that covered Yugi's face, off. The police handcuffed them both and led them away. Mr. Mutou came over to stand next to Joey to see Yugi, lying unconscious in the bed.  
  
He wasn't moving.  
  
Joey reached over to shake him when Yugi started coughing and sat up. Mr. Mutou patted his grandson on the back and Yugi stopped coughing after a bit.  
  
"Well, you certainly took your time on that one, didn't you?" Yugi said with a faint smile.  
  
"Actually, Yugi, we were supposed to pretend to be asleep so the police could react to it and they seem to have. . ." Mr. Mutou was interrupted by Joey.  
  
"They seem to be very slow at reacting to stuff. They didn't prevent your kidnapping before and they almost let you die now!"  
  
"Joey, calm down," Yugi comforted his friend. "I'm ok, they're both going to jail and now I should be left alone. Don't worry anymore, Joey."  
  
"Alright, Yugi"  
  
"Grandpa, how much longer am I going to have to stay here?"  
  
"I'll go ask for you, Gramps. Hold on I'll be right back." Yugi and Mr. Mutou waited for Joey watching all the security personnel leave. Joey came back and said, "Doc. Finn said that you should be free to go by next Saturday, Yug!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Let me go call Tea and Tristan!"  
  
"But, Joey, they should be asleep by now, shouldn't they?"  
  
"Naw, it's not that late!"  
  
"Well, ok. . .I guess," Yugi said as Joey left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey wanted to do something special for his friend, after all he'd been through, once he got out of the hospital now that it was finally over. Joey called Tea and Tristan, neither were asleep, and asked them if they wanted to take Yugi to the movies on Saturday after he got out. They both though it was a great idea; Joey went back to get permission for Yugi from Gramps.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OH, THOSE TWO! They had just better be happy they're in prison and that I don't have the patience to go get them, otherwise they would no longer be a part of this realm, but a-complete-nother!"  
  
The master sighed and started looking for more henchmen to do the bidding of their Master. This time the Master would find ones SMARTER, more ARTIFICE, and STRONGER. Those two were incomplete bakas (idiots).  
  
Using the shadow powers inhabited inside the Millennium Bracelet the Master found the perfect two. The Master summoned them to the warehouse that had been the HQ for a while. Not the warehouse the numbskulls had taken Yugi to, but a different one in a secret location, hidden in Domino City. This time the Master would be the one in control and would deal with Yugi alone. The two men appeared out of nowhere, looking stunned.  
  
"Where are we?" they asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter," the Master replied in a could voice, "all you need to know is that you now serve me."  
  
"Oh yeah? Says who?"  
  
"I say! You will serve me or else!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The time at the hospital rolled by slowly and Yugi was tired of waiting and having nothing to do, so he was very happy when he, finally, was released from the hospital. All his friends were there and they were all happy to see him get out. So happy that humongous smiles were plastered to their faces and all of them gave Yugi a hug or a pat on the back. They had trouble hiding their glee and obvious joy of the surprise from Yugi, but they just pretended they were only happy about him finally getting out of the hospital.  
  
Yugi didn't know it, but Grandpa had given Joey the answer he wanted. He was also a little surprised when his Grandfather told him, "I'm going home now, I expect you want to go have fun with your friends today." Then he had winked at Joey and left after giving Yugi one final hug. There really hadn't been anything suspicious about what had been said, just the way it was said. Yugi had glanced at Joey and his other friends, but their faces had been unreadable.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do then?" he asked as they walked out of the hospital together.  
  
"Oh, I've got an idea of something we can do." Joey's mouth seemed to be twitching at one corner of his mouth when he said it and Yugi was starting to get suspicious, but he'd play along.  
  
"Um. . .well, ok."  
  
They walked for a while and when they were one block away from their destination, Joey and the others stopped so Yugi did too.  
  
"What's up, Joey? Why are we stopping?" Yugi asked, curious to know if something was wrong.  
  
"Well," Joey told Yugi, "I want you to close your eyes because we have a surprise for ya, Yug."  
  
"Well, ok," Yugi said and felt two of his friends take his hands into their own and guide him to where they were going. They stopped again and Yugi was allowed to open his eyes. He saw Ryou holding some balloons in front of the movie theatre.  
  
"We decided to celebrate your getting out of the hospital and stuff, Yug." Joey ruffled his hair like a little kid and Yugi's eyes lit up.  
  
"Thank you so much guys! You all are the best friends a guy could have." Then he gave each of his friends a great big hug and they all laughed and went into the movies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michael and Mason spied their prey below them coming out of the movie theatre in the middle of the Saturday afternoon. This was a risky operation, but their master did not approve of failure. Michael and Mason were brothers and they had been "hired" to bring the shrimpy kid with the tri-colored hair to their master. Their master had planned everything to the smallest detail, and it was brilliant. (A/N- They're not as smart as they think they are! ^_^) No one would expect an attack such as this.  
  
The two men checked to make sure their ears were covered by their noise depressers. (A/N- I couldn't think of what else to call them.) When they were sure they were safe, they pushed a button on a loud megaphone. The high-pitched waves were traveling to cover the surrounding area. Everyone that heard it covered their ears and fell to the ground, rolling around in pain.  
  
Seeing their prey stumble, Mason dropped the helicopter ladder and Michael climbed down scooping up the writhing teenager in his arms. A friend of his with blonde hair took one hand from his ear and reached up for his friend, but he couldn't stand the noise and had to cover it back up again.  
  
Michael held the kid so his brother could put a pair of noise depressers over his ears then tied his hands up and strapped him tightly into a seat. Mason though he looked frightened then tough he just imagined it because when he looked again he looked more angry, but not scared. Their master summoned the helicopter the same way the brothers had been summoned so they appeared at headquarters without anyone being able to follow them. Michael got out and dragged Yugi with him. Mason followed his brother and stood on Yugi's other side in front of their master. (A/N- No they didn't stand on top of them, sheesh.)  
  
"Well, it certainly has taken you a while to get here," the Master said, who's eyes did not leave the boy's face. "It is time for your hikari to leave and your power to finally belong to me, Pharoah."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!?!"  
  
"My name is. . ."  
  
A/N- Can anyone guess who it is? 


	11. The Shadow Realm

A/N- I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to update, but I was grounded. My dad unhooked my laptop and hid it from me. He said I couldn't have it back till I got back from my Youth Rafting Retreat. I got back and here I am. I also want to tell everyone that I will be taking that Florida trip this Sunday, which is the 27th of July. I have updated all of my stories for those of you that read my others. I don't know when I'll be back, so there is no telling as to when I'll write again. It probably won't be that long of a trip though. I'll miss you guys. This is the last chapter, but don't miss out on the action. Be sure, if you haven't already, to check out The Black Crystal Sacrifice. It's a really good story if I do say so myself and I'm still really excited about it. Well, that's all I can think of right now. . .,so. . .replies.  
  
Hazel: Aww! You don't want to guess? Not even just for fun? That's ok, don't worry about it & of course you are right and I will tell you. ^_^  
  
Puzzle-chan: Nope, nope, nope, yep, nope, someone else all together. ^_^ Nice try!  
  
digigirl-izumi: ^_^ No clue at all? Good! ^_^ Thanks; here's what happens.  
  
Kayrie: Thank you for the review and putting me on your fav. list of authors. I'm really glad you like it! ^_^  
  
Chromefox: Thanx. Cute name for Yugi by the way. No, definitely not.  
  
Subieko: Where have you been? I missed you! ^_^ I'm pitiful, but I love all my reviewers cause you guys are so cool! Anyways, thanks. Don't worry TOO much about him after all I have to give him back when I'm done so we can watch him on TV. Suspense is cool! It makes you want to read the next chapter OR scream at the author OR both. The Millennium Bracelet's powers are telekinesis. (You know- you can control things with your mind. Sorta)  
  
Thanks everybody and I would like to give a special thank you to these who have put m *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11- The Shadow Realm  
  
"My name is Selina."  
  
(Selina: *gasp* Me?! Serafina: Yup. You said in the first chapter that you wanted to be in the fic, so there you are. ^_^ Selina: Yeah, but you're making me try to kill Yugi! I love him just as much as you do! Audience: So not very much. Serafina: What?! I love him a lot! *whispers*(I even have a crush) *and blushes* Selina: Yeah, that's why you try to kill him! Serafina: Exactly to make people worry about him. Now be quiet so we can continue with the story!)  
  
"You better not hurt Yugi!"  
  
"Oh, yeah? And what are you going to do about it if I do this?" She took the Millennium Puzzle off and Yami appeared only as a transparent form of himself beside his aibou. Yugi's eyes held a fear in them and Selina smirked when she saw it. "That's right! Now you can't do anything to protect your little light. On to business, breaking your spirit to where you will obey me will be so easy. All I have to do is make you watch and hear the screams of your hikari aibou. Let him go you two," she commanded Michael and Mason.  
  
They released Yugi and stepped out of the way. Yami glared at Selina and not being able to do anything else, yelled, "RUN! Run Yugi! Hurry!"  
  
The only problem with Yugi trying to run away was the fact that Selina had him in the grip of her Millennium Bracelet. His arms were pinned to his sides and he couldn't squirm of struggle out of the telekinetic grasp. "I can't!" Yugi gasp against the pressure being applied to his chest. Then, suddenly, he was lifted into the air and thrown into the far wall. He hit and fell to the floor dazed and almost blacked out. Then she gripped him once more and tried to beat him against the floor, but the eye of Ra appeared on Yami's forehead and he used his shadow magic to stop her and set Yugi carefully on the ground.  
  
She glared at him and he matched her look eye for eye. Then she smiled and said, "Alright, if that's the way you want it. I'll just send him to the Shadow Realm now."  
  
"NO!" Yami yelled which only made her smile broaden.  
  
"Yes, I think I will." Selina was surrounded by a gold light and then the light left her and consumed Yugi. It started at his feet and whatever it touched disappeared.  
  
"YAMI!" Yugi called fearfully.  
  
"YUGI! NO! YUGI!" Yami yelled trying and failing to use his magic to keep his light from entering the Shadow Realm where he would most certainly be lost forever. His efforts were futile, however, and soon his little hikari was gone. "No, Yugi," Yami whispered defeated. //Yugi? Yugi, can you hear me?//  
  
He received no answer. Then he did something he had only done once before while dueling Joey at Duelist Kingdom. He cried. Tears ran down his cheeks and dripped off his face.  
  
"There, there," Selina said, "forget him, the boy was just too weak."  
  
Yami was reminded of Pegasus saying something similar when they thought Yugi's soul was lost to the shadow realm forever. 'I won't give up on him!' Yami thought fiercely as see through tears ran down his transparent face. His eyes held a determined look and he just glared at the spot his hikari had been standing before disappearing into thin air. Then he turned to glower at Selina once again and his eyes opened wide at what he saw, but then returned to a scowl.  
  
(Selina: *horrorstricken* How could you make me this evil to kawaii Yugi & Yami? Serafina: *shrugs*)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as the helicopter had disappeared in a flash of light, everyone was able to get up and uncover his or her ears. No one had noticed what was going on during the kidnapping because they had been to busy trying to get away from the sound. No one else had been paying enough attention, except Yugi's friends. Neither Joey nor Tea got up from the ground. Tea was crying uncontrollably and Joey was punching the ground repeatedly making his knuckles bleed. Ryou comforted Tea and Tristan made Joey stand up. Joey stood, and then tried to punch Tristan because he was so angry and not thinking strait. Tristan was too smart for that and dodged while trying to calm Joey down so he wouldn't hurt anybody.  
  
"I'M such and IDIOT! I could have saved him! I should have saved him!"  
  
"No, Joey. There was nothing any of us could do. Ne, he's still got Yami with him. He'll come back to us. We just have to believe in him if we want to get him back."  
  
"You're right, Tristan; come'on we gotta tell Gramps."  
  
The four friends ran all the way to Yugi's house. Tea never once stopped crying and when Mr. Mutou saw that Yugi was nowhere to be found and Tea sobbing he knew what had happened. He groaned and said, "What happened to Yugi, Joey?"  
  
Tristan helped Joey explain what had gone on, but they both stopped when Tea suddenly gasp audibly. Then Joey, Tristan, and Ryou all felt a jolt pierce their hearts and the feeling of Yugi. Then it felt like something was applying some sort of stress on their hearts.  
  
"Guys," Tea inquired, "do you feel that same feeling when Yugi was dueling Pegasus in the Shadow Realm?"  
  
"Yeah," they chorused softly.  
  
"Yugi," Tea stated softly and tried to reach out to him, offering him her strength. Joey, Ryou, and Tristan did also trying to help her help Yugi. Since that was the only way they knew to help.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YAMI!" Yugi yelled to his partner helplessly as he was sucked into the Shadow Realm.  
  
"YUGI! NO! YUGI!" Yami yelled back and the next thing Yugi knew, he was in the Shadow Realm.  
  
He could feel the Shadow Realm draining him of energy already. It was a weird experience though. Yugi couldn't connect to Yami mentally by their mind link, but he could still feel Yami's emotions. At first Yami was overcome by grief, them he felt determined and it felt like Yami was giving Yugi his own strength. Yugi was getting stronger, but not strong enough to break free of the bondage of the Shadow Realm. Then he felt the combined strength of his friends Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou and the power they had combined, mixed with Yami's power and it was enough for him to push his way out of the Shadow Realm and back into his own.  
  
Somehow he didn't come out where he had been before, but behind Selina. She was holding the Millennium Puzzle and smirking at Yugi's darker half who was staring at the spot Yugi had disappeared from. His face was tear stained, but his eyes were determined and then he turned to glare at Selina, but his eyes went wide in the shock of seeing Yugi. Yugi tackled Selina from behind sending them both to the ground and he grabbed the Millennium Puzzle out of her grip. He put the puzzle around his neck and let Yami take over.  
  
"NO!" Selina said, "how. . .how could you do that?"  
  
"It's called friendship," Yami answered before using mind crush and banishing Selina to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Yami turned to Michael and Mason, but they held up their hands and said, "We don't want to fight. We have no idea what's been going on here, but she was making us do everything." Then they ran off and told Yami thanks for getting rid of her.  
  
Yami sighed and said, //Great job, Yugi//  
  
/I couldn't have done it without you and the others. We should probably go find them and let them know we are all right./  
  
Yami chuckled and started to leave when a golden object on the ground caught his eye. It was the millennium Bracelet. He picked it up and decided to ask Isis what to do with it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea sighed knowing Yugi was ok and everything was finally over. How she knew she didn't know, she just did. The shop bell rang and everyone waited with baited breaths. Yugi walked into the room and said, "Thanks you guys, for everything. I couldn't have made it without you. Now it seems I have a lot to tell you."  
  
"Yeah, it does, Yug. I'm glad you're back."  
  
"Yeah! Me too! Let's see now, where should I begin. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Isis felt Yami's presence and knew he was coming to see her before he even made it into the room. She turned around and saw him standing in the doorway of the museum. It was Sunday so there was nobody else there but her.  
  
"Hello, Pharaoh," she greeted warmly.  
  
"Hello, Isis. I was wondering what should I do with this?" He asked not stopping to chitchat.  
  
"You should keep it, Pharaoh Yami. You may find a use for it in the near present. . ."  
  
THE END!  
  
Now I would like to thank everyone that ever reviewed a part of this story for me.  
  
Just Reviewed:  
  
Angel-of-the-Apocalypse  
  
Chaos Dragon  
  
Midnight Star  
  
Chromefox  
  
rhydo12  
  
Kay B. Toyas  
  
AmunRa  
  
Reviewed & Put Story On Fav. S. List:  
  
Chrono Cross  
  
Puzzle-chan  
  
Reviewed & Put Me On Fav. A. List:  
  
Hazel  
  
digigirl-izumi  
  
Kayrie  
  
Reviewed, Put Me & My Story On Fav. S&A Lists:  
  
Subieko  
  
Sorceress Vanessa  
  
Thanks everybody and if I forgot anybody I'm really sorry. You guys are the best! If you want to "stay in" with the action, just see my other fic, TBCS- a.k.a. The Black Crystal Sacrifice. 


End file.
